El Heredero
by Alexan27
Summary: Zero Kiryuu, flamante cazador de vampiros cometió un grave error. Ayudar a su enemigo mortal cuando no la necesitaba lo hizo estar en cautividad con la sanguijuela durante noches, lo que dio paso a cosas que no sabía y que ahora son reveladas. Una determinación. Una nueva vida lejos de Japón. Lobos cuidando su alrededor. Y también... —¿Papá? Un pequeño por él cual desvivirse.
1. Capítulo 1 - Domado

**¡Hola chicos! :) Traigo esta historia por que mis manitas hormigueaban por publicarla y espero se de su agrado.**

 **¡ADVERTENCIAS!**

 ***Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia sino de Matsuri Hino**

 ***Mpreg: Embarazo masculino**

 ***Contenido adulto, así que niños fuera de aquí :V**

 **Eso seria todo. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

En una oscura y fría habitación, las cortinas color tinto se mecían con él aire dejando una pequeña ranura a la luz de la luna. Los rayos plateados golpeaban él hermoso cabello del albino postrado en la cama y las perladas gotas de sudor caían a las sabanas arrugadas bajo el cuerpo.

— _Ku-rahn_ —Gimió Zero con un hilo de voz él apellido tan aclamado por las sanguijuelas.

Sobre el cazador y mordiendo su pálida piel cremosa se encontraba Kaname, descontrolado y segado por la sed embistiendo con fiereza a Kiryuu, dejando marcas de sus dedos en sus caderas.

Zero se lamentó él haber escuchado a su tierna Yuki. Su dulce e inocente pequeña, creyendo herido a su príncipe le había rogado con ojos llorosos que salvara a la sanguijuela.

Después de la muerte de Rido él pura sangre llevaba encerrado en lo que fue su antigua habitación y no dejaba a nadie acercarse, ni siquiera Yuki. El bastardo hacia uso de su poder para que no lograran cruzar más de los diez metros y llegaron a la conclusión de que él único que no se doblegaría al poderío era él.

— _De-ten..._ _¡Ahh!_

"Patético" Pensó Kiryuu.

Kuran no estaba herido.

Había entrado en _calor_ y Kiryuu Zero hijo de una reconocida familia experta en la caza de los seres de la noche, considerado y prospecto a profesional en un futuro, cayó redondo en la guarida del vampiro.

— ¡HAhh!.. ¡Hng hm!

Las embestidas se volvieron más veloces y fuertes golpeando él lugar favorito del pura sangre, uno que le producía un placer electrizante. Piel contra piel, los sonidos morbosos se hacían escuchar y Kaname sin pudor lamió su cuello, saboreando la fragante sangre dulce que salía a borbotones por los dos orificios recientemente hechos.

Él moreno bombeo su miembro.

— ¡No!

Y sin pedir permiso se corrió dentro de él, dejando su semilla mezclarse con la anterior eyaculación.

Él albino se desplomo sobre la cama tembloroso, sus músculos estaban hechos un lió de dolor que ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantarse, y cuando intentaba hacerlo el cansancio lo vencía. Su estómago estaba lleno al portar tanta cantidad de semen en su interior. Era algo que no esperaba sentir jamás y menos producto de su enemigo eterno.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habían hecho o cuantos días llevaba en la habitación. Si antes le hubieran dicho que sería montado por Kuran Kaname se hubiera enojado y le habría pegado un tiro justo en la frente por tal broma, pero ahora...

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y trago saliva.

Duele.

Zero se llevó una mano al vientre haciendo un pobre intento de calmar el dolor de la inflamación. Kuran no había permitido que nada se escurriese fuera de él.

Sintió algo húmedo darle pequeñas caricias en su piel. Lo estaba mimando con pequeños besos y lamidas desde su hombro hasta llegar a su rostro, como las parejas que tenían sus arrumacos después del sexo.

¡Ese imbécil!

Era lo que comenzaba odiar de él cada vez que usurpaba su interior con su semen, una actitud que había adoptado para relajarlo y tan íntimo que le daba escalofríos. Había sido un ingenuo al creer que podía hacerlo entrar en razón tratando una y otra vez de recordarle a su querida Yuki, pero no tenía caso. El moreno lo seguía observando de pies a cabeza con los ojos completamente rojos y tan abiertos como los de un búho vigilándote. El nombre de la princesa no era bienvenido en lugar y eso lo supo desde que Kuran lo asalto con más fiereza que otras veces, incluso había visto fugazmente los celos y la furia cuando nombraba a cualquiera que no fuese él.

—Hmm —Gimió cuando Kuran lo beso creando un chapoteo a causa de sus lenguas unidas.

Una estocada.

Zero frunció el ceño nervioso y bajo la intensidad del beso.

Otra estocada. Y otra, y otra, y otra...

¡No de nuevo!

— ¡B-basta! ¡Kuran detente!

La Bloody Rose ha desaparecido.

— ¡H-haa! ¡Duele bastardo!

Kaname relamió sus labios y enterró sus colmillos en un nuevo lugar.

—T-te odioh ahh

Jamás se había sentido así de vulnerable.

* * *

Kaname despertó sintiendo una sensación repugnante en todo su cuerpo. El clima estaba horrible y hacía que su piel pegajosa se adhiriera a las sabanas obligándose a abrir con somnolencia sus ojos Borgoña, pestañeando ante la luz del atardecer.

Él otro lado de la cama estaba frío. Zero se había ido.

Con pesar se llevó una mano a su rostro, recordando las veces en que él cazador estuvo bajo él gimiendo. Zero era tan erótico y él lo reconocía pero nunca lo diría. Su mano aun contenía su sangre seca y podía oler él aroma empalagoso que le había enloquecido durante días. Prácticamente se la paso metido en el cuello de su compañero inhalando su olor a profundidades.

Él cazador olía a él y saber eso hinchaba su ego. Era una droga para su poca racionalidad en él momento. Con ojos lujuriosos y brillantes de un leve tinte rojo, se deleitó con la sangre seca ante los ultimo rayos del sol mirando expectante la chaqueta negra en él suelo.

Él albino nunca le rogó por detenerse.

Sonrió divertido. Incluso siendo domado aún conservaba su personalidad salvaje.

—Haa —Suspiro cansado.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño enjuagándose todo él semen seco en su estómago y la sangre cayendo al suelo revolviéndose con el agua. El cazador también lo había hecho antes de irse por lo que veía, él espejo del lavado estaba arañado en el centro y encontró uno de sus pircings tirado en las baldosas.

Salió envuelto en una toalla y se vistió con un pantalón blanco, y tanto la camisa y la gabardina de color negro al igual que los zapatos.

Una vez terminado de arreglarse metió el arete en un bolsillo dentro del abrigo, no sin antes haberle dado un vistazo más. Él cazador ya no se iba a detener en dispararle cuando lo viera. Bueno, no es como si no pudiera esquivarlo.

Con un chasquido de dedos arreglo lo más posible de la habitación y salió. Dejando que las ventanas abiertas dieran paso al aire natural, llevándose con este todo aroma, incluido el de Zero.

* * *

— ¡Kaname Nii-sama!

Él sangre pura reconoció la dulce voz. Su yuki reflejaba preocupación en sus lindas facciones y no le gustaba que fuera culpa suya, ni culpa de nadie. Kaname acaricio las mejillas sonrosadas de la castaña quien ahora sonreía aliviada.

— ¿Está todo bien, Kaname-Senpai? ¿No estas herido? —interrogo Yuki

—Yuki —Nombró con suavidad— Perdona haberte preocupado, debiste estar asustada ¿No es así?

—Hm —Negó con la cabeza — Kaname-Senpai es fuerte y además...

Se pausó brevemente no sabiendo si decirlo o no.

— ¿Además?

—Zero estaba dentro también.

Las pocas hojas de los arboles volaron por él aire revoloteando los cabellos castaños de la princesa.

Sonrió levemente. La imagen de kiryuu arqueando su cadera para él era demasiado.

—Así es —dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

Yuki lo vio extrañada y después se percató de algo comenzando a mirar por todos lados.

—Ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde está Zero?

— ¿No lo vieron salir? —Pregunto confuso

—Ah, yo lo vi ir en dirección a los dormitorios del sol —Añadió Akatsuki estoico. Detrás de él estaban Aidou y Ruka, ambos con expresión molesta— intente hablarle pero él me ignoro.

— ¡Hm! Aun cuando nos dignamos en hacerlo. En verdad que ese Nivel E es irrespetuoso —Se quejó Aidou de brazos cruzados.

— ¡Zero no es así! —Defendió Yuki.

Los dos empezaron a debatir sobre ello a lo que él suspiro tranquilo.

—Lamento haberlos preocupado —Se dirigió a los dos único que no estaban siguiendo la riña.

—Nosotros seguiremos a Kaname-sama sin importar lo que ocurra —Dijo Ruka mirándolo determinada.

Akatsuki solo asintió, más por la chica que por él mismo. Sabia de los sentimientos del hombre por la mujer aún con esperanza de que sus ojos se fijaran en ella como algo más que una subordinada, pero algo como eso no ocurrirá y eso es porque...

Yuki era su preciada princesa, hermana y prometida.

Pensó mientras miraba a la castaña.

—Seiren

La chica apareció detrás suya tan apática como siempre. A veces la curiosidad le hacía pensar en ella sonriendo alguna vez.

— ¿Está todo listo? —Pregunto. Los otros cuatro lo miraron expectante.

—Sí, Kaname-sama

—Bien, es hora —Índico comenzando a caminar a la entrada con los demás siguiéndole en silencio. Yuki se colocó a su lado y él le sonrió tomando su mano.

El director los despidió con lágrimas en los ojos, siendo retenido por Yagari quien solo los miro frío y ni un adiós les dio. Así estaba bien.

Él cazador no se veía por ningún lado, tampoco sentía su presencia. Es como si se hubiera esfumado, de todos modos lo que ocurrió con él solo fue un desliz que no volverá a ocurrir.

Con ese pensamiento en mente dejaron la academia en una limusina, mirando la noche caer sobre ellos hacia un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

 **¿Les gusto? ¿No lo hizo? Déjenme saber su opinión en los comentarios :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Primeros Latidos

**¡Hola chicos! :) debo de agradecer a aquellos que han añadido a favoritos y a los que están siguiendo la historia ¡Gracias muchachos! sobre todo a Azure Crystal Snow Storm por comentar aquí y en Amor Yaoi si es que eres tu (/u\\)**

 **bueno, bueno. los dejo y ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Cross se sentó detrás del escritorio color caoba donde permanecía intacta una montaña de papel por terminar. Sin embargo los apiló y acomodo en una esquina para apoyar su frente con pesar sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió dejando entrar a un moreno con un parche cubriendo su ojo.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —Pregunto esperanzado

—El mocoso no quiere salir —Contesto sentándose en una silla frente a él.

Kaien suspiro preocupado. Zero llevaba encerrado en su habitación desde que Yuki y Kaname se habían ido de la academia. Ya había probado todas sus opciones para hacerlo salir. El hambre, la sed, Lily, e incluso había mentido cruelmente acerca de que su condición vampírica podría ser revertida pero solo recibió un triste y miserable "Déjame solo"

Se le había roto el corazón al reconocer el tono de voz en que lo había dicho. Zero le contesto de la misma manera él día en que lo conoció y lo acogió bajo su alá. Había perdido todo: su familia, su humanidad, su hermano y ahora a Yuki.

Su Zero estaba sufriendo.

Su niño…

Su último recurso había sido Yagari aunque al principio tuviera sus dudas. Él Cazador al enterarse de la condición del albino quiso arremeter dentro y sacarlo a la fuerza, sin embargo se lo impidió advirtiéndole que eso lo empeoraría y que si no encontraba otra manera de hacerlo no le daría paso.

—Sería más fácil sí…

—He dicho que no —Dijo Kaien molesto, viendo entre sus cabellos al hombre recargado en él respaldo de la silla, con un pie sobre su otra pierna.

Completamente despreocupado.

Si tan solo pudiera mostrar un poco más de interés por Zero…

Era tan frustrante verlo de esa manera mientras el albino soportaba el dolor dentro de aquellas paredes y ellos sin saber exactamente quién o qué fue lo que lo había regresado al estado del que con mucho esfuerzo lo sacaron. Y Yuki ya no estaba ahí para él, ella ahora era una vampira sangre pura. La especie que kiryuu-kun tanto odia.

Su Zero se estaba rompiendo.

Kaien frunció el ceño angustiado.

—Él no es de cristal, Cross

— ¿Cómo…? —Hablo sorprendido. ¿Cómo fue que adivino lo que pensaba?

—A veces eres tan fácil de Leer —Respondió Toga a su pregunta— Él es fuerte, para eso fue entrenado.

—Pero aun así…

—Es un cazador

— ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con ser un cazador! —Exclamó furioso, golpeando a mano limpia la madera y colocándose de pie.

Yagari se quedó en su sitio ligeramente sorprendido. Muy pocas veces había visto al hombre de tal manera. Cross jadeaba hecho fiera con los ojos atravesándole la cabeza.

Era como un dragón encandecido protegiendo a su cría.

Él aire del atardecer entro en la habitación azotando ligeramente las ventanas contra la pared. Los cabellos de Kaien bailaron sobre su rostro oscurecido para después fulminar al hombre con su mirada avellana. Él sol lo ilumino haciendo que sus mechones cenizos brillaran al igual que sus ojos en un hermoso dorado.

Yagari lo miro expectante por unos breves segundos para después alzar la mano hacia sus mejillas. Kaien se apartó de él pelinegro y este entre cerro los ojos tomando su cara con brusquedad.

Él cazador de un ojo acercó sus rostros hasta que las puntas de sus narices se tocaron. Las mejillas de Cross eran suaves, y se abultaban en un tierno puchero comparado a sus ojos asesinos. Si no tuviera él conocimiento de un cazador y fuera un humano común y corriente no habría podido divisar la preocupación asomarse en sus dos joyas.

—Cross —Susurro sobre sus labios. El director de la academia transformo su rostro en una mueca llena de dolor y tristeza.

—Zero, él…

—Lo sé —Interrumpió Yagari. Él confiaba en ese chico— Estará bien, Kaien

Solo alcanzo a rozar sus labios cuando un estruendo previno desde la segunda planta. Ambos corrieron rumbo a la habitación de Zero la cual fue reducida a escombros y cristales por todo el espacio. La puerta de madera colgaba de un peldaño y por dentro la ventana, la pared. Todo se había esfumado. Incluido Zero.

La cama estaba destrozada, con las sabanas yendo a parar al piso.

Cross, temblando y sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas se apoyó sobre Yagari, quien estaba completamente blanco como una hoja mirando con ojos idos el arma en él suelo.

Él sol que segundos atrás hacia resplandecer a un hermoso ángel, ahora iluminaba la Bloody Rose con crueldad.

* * *

Kuran se apoyó en él escritorio con brusquedad, sosteniéndose con fuerza la zona del corazón y anhelante de recuperar la respiración. El órgano palpitaba tan fuerte que él mismo creía a punto de estallar, con una increíble sed de sangre trasluciéndose en sus ojos. Las ventanas. No. Todo objeto hecho de material frágil había explotado como una bomba a su alrededor.

¿Qué rayos ocurría?

Él teléfono colgando del escritorio timbro aún vivo. Él castaño lo miro, escuchándolo una y otra vez hasta que por fin callo su estridente tono. No había apartado la vista del aparato cuando de nuevo comenzó a timbrar, esta vez decidiéndose a tomarlo.

Antes de responder dio una enorme bocanada de aire.

— ¿Diga?

Del otro lado de la línea tardaron en responder haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

— _Kaname-Kun_

— ¿Director?

— _¿Tienes un momento para mí?_

Kaname escucho extrañado la voz temblorosa. Esto es nuevo.

—Por supuesto…

El director suspiro ¿Aliviado?

— _Kaname-kun, Necesito tu ayuda… Zero…_

Al escuchar el nombre del cazador se relamió los labios y la sangre de sed aumento. Frunció el ceño ante sus acciones desvergonzadas. Era una sangre pura con la corona justa en su cabeza, así que su comportamiento libidinoso de ahora como él de semanas atrás era inaceptable y temía que su descontrol haya traído consecuencias que no estuvieran dentro de sus planes.

— _¡Zero desapareció!_

Y él escritorio voló en pedazos.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar el cielo nocturno era ocultado por él manto oscurecido de las nubes. Él bosque en penumbra era iluminado por la blanca luz azulina de los rayos a lo lejos y las primeras gotas de agua golpearon él cristal de la casa moderna hasta resbalar, y dar cavidad a otras más. Dentro de una habitación se encontraba el albino recostado, siendo observado por un pelinegro y un rubio platino en el marco de la puerta.

—Es hora —Comento el de cabellos claros a su compañero

Ambos hombres pudieron escuchar un nuevo latido inundar la habitación, tan pequeño y silencioso, mezclándose al mismo ritmo palpitar que el de su madre despertando en la cama. Zero se llevó una mano a su garganta mientras en su boca dos caninos se asomaron mortíferos y letales en busca de una piel suave a la que hincarse.

—Tengo sed


	3. Capítulo 3 - Vivir Por El

Alberta, Canadá. No sé cómo llegue aquí, tampoco me interesa saberlo. Estoy bien, estoy cómodo. Los extraños que encontré al despertar no me hicieron daño, incluso bebí sangre de uno de ellos. Él platino. Un sangre pura.

Al principio no quería que se acercara, pero cedí a mis instintos y de no ser por el pelinegro es posible que se hubiera convertido en cenizas.

No comprendo quienes son, porque me cuidan como si fuera un hijo. No quisieron decírmelo.

"Te alteraras"

Dijeron. Es posible. Cada vez que me molesto o me asustó y me pongo nervioso...

Él jarrón a mi lado chasqueo, agrietándose y finalmente destrozándose en pedazos.

Si...

Eso ocurre. La mayoría de veces.

Algo le pasa mi cuerpo y no tengo ganas de saberlo. Me aterra descubrirlo. La sed se ha incrementado, él doble. Como si tomara por dos seres, mi cabello ha comenzado a crecer de forma alarmante, lo tengo tan largo como ese hombre.

Mis dientes perforan mi labio inferior, drenando él liquido carmesí. La sangre me hierve ante su último recuerdo.

Por las noches, en sueños escucho algo. Un latido silencioso y tranquilo, acompasado al mismo ritmo que él mío. Me llena de una calidez abrazadora, una que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, incluso he deseado no despertar para seguir oyéndolo. Pero todo acaba por las mañanas, y siempre esta él pura sangre observándome desde él marcó. Podría jurar que se quedaría ahí todo el día si así lo quisiera, pero su compañero siempre se lo lleva.

No sé porque lo hace, es escalofriante. No quiero que lo haga y se lo he dicho pero me ignora, tampoco sé cuántos días o semanas he pasado aquí. Me pregunto si Cross estará bien, si Yagari está preocupado o si está cuidando del director y sus estupideces, o Yuki...

¿Cómo estará?

Hace tiempo que no siento nada cuando pienso en ella. Ni felicidad, ni tristeza, ni siquiera una pizca de traición. Cosa que me abrumaba cada vez que la recordaba.

Él aire fresco entra en la habitación, abarcando todo su espacio. Afuera chispea tranquilamente. La tormenta ha se ha ido dando paso a la calmada lluvia.

Me gusta.

No me trae malos recuerdos como la nieve.

Inhaló él aroma a tierra mojada, captando otros olores desagradables. Eso es molesto. Quisiera disfrutar de la naturaleza, sin embargo parece ser que la esencia a Perro mojado lleva años impregnado en la casa.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Escucho. En la entrada esta él platino. Sus ojos iguales a los mios me recorren provocándome un escalofrío, él entra y se sienta a mi lado. Yo lo miro con desconfianza, como él primer día en que lo vi.

Parece decepcionado. Eso no me gusta y arrugo él ceño

Él picor en mi garganta me hace darme cuenta de la sed que tengo. Arrasadora.

Mis manos están mojadas. Las miro y descubro la sangre fluir por ellas ¿Me lastime a mí mismo?

— ¿Tienes sed? —Pregunta mirándome. Él desconocido lleva unos de mis mechones detrás de mí oreja. Su toque es tan suave que me provoca cosquillas.

—No

—Tus ojos brillan

—No lo hacen

— ¡Zero! —Me reprende. No sé cómo conoce mi nombre, no se lo he dicho. Tampoco me gusta sentirme como un niño ante su madre enojada. Es frustrante.

Desvío la mirada afuera. Es una linda vista. Los pinos son tan frondosos y verdes, altos, muy altos. Una vez salí al balcón y pude verlos, parecen una muralla protegiendo la casa.

Los dedos fríos del sangre pura me hacen voltear. Ha descubierto su cuello y ahora se acerca lentamente hacia mí.

¡No!

—Soy un cazador —Digo bajo resistiéndome. Es como si yo mismo me lo recordara para no desvanecerme.

Me remuevo inquieto ante su dulce aroma. Podía casi escuchar la sangre correr bajo su piel. Llamándome.

Miro hacia él.

Tengo la boca reseca. Estoy tan cerca que mi nariz roza su piel.

¡No quiero!

—Soy un caza...

—Eres un vampiro, Zero. Un vampiro.

Escucho antes de dejarme llevar.

* * *

Tres meses después. Zero sigue desaparecido, Cross y yo hemos estado buscando todo este tiempo. La única pista en nuestras manos es que no está sólo. Eso es preocupante, más si Bloody Rose está en nuestras manos.

¿Preocupante?

Lleve una mano con pesar a mi rostro.

¿Desde cuándo me preocupo por ese albino?

No lo sabía, pero no deja de pensar en él desde que se fue, incluso Yuki paso a segundo plano.

Sorprendente.

La chica. No. Su hermana, su ahora esposa era lo que más recelaba desde tiempos inmemorables y ahora era tedioso estar con ella.

Esa chica dulce de la que se había enamorado ya no lo llenaba, parecía una muñeca viviente siguiendo sus órdenes al pie de la letra, y pegada como una lapa a él todo el día. La única vez que rezongaba era cuando le pedía tiempo a solas, y ella se iba hecha una furia.

Y él.

Se sentaba detrás de su escritorio, contemplando por horas y horas él pendiente en sus dedos delgados. Justo como ahora.

A veces no era así.

A veces. Él. Kuran Kaname, fantaseaba con él dulce albino a su merced, deseando volverle a ver gimiendo para él, cabalgándolo. Se sentía tan incorrecto que quería más. Y él problema en sus pantalones... O terminaba arreglándolo él mismo o iba en busca de Yuki, pero últimamente no lo hacía.

Era frustrante ver como su miembro volvía a dormir sin haberse corrido. La castaña no lo emocionaba ni un poco, y terminaba largándose disgustado.

Él sol choco contra sus ojos, encerrándolos por la incomodidad.

También tenía días sin dormir. No podía o no lo dejaban.

Yuki estaba desesperante. No, su aroma era desesperante. Era dulce al principió y se intensificaba hasta volverse agrio, provocándole desagrado. Como ahora mismo. No sabía que era lo que pensaba al inhalar cantidades de eso en la academia.

Escucho leves pasos provenir fuera de su oficina y oculto él arete en él bolsillo de su pantalón negro. Él repiqueteo de los tacones de la castaña lo tenía hartó, iba y venían causándole varias jaquecas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella Yuki se asomó con una sonrisa, cotoneo sus caderas escondidas debajo del vestido tinto y se sentó en su escritorio "sensualmente"

 _Ella es sensual_

Trato de convencerse, pero sus palabras nunca llegaban, ni siquiera a sus ojos. Yuki se inclinó mostrando su inexistente pecho escotado en frente de su cara.

Ella era la misma chica que conocía en la academia, sin embargo ahora era más ¿salvaje?

—Kaname~

La voz de Yuki. Suave e insinuante. Sin duda la castaña estaba desesperada por su atención. Llevaba ignorándola durante semanas. Antes hablábamos, salíamos y dormíamos abrazados.

En día de hoy ya no era así.

Había intentado demostrar que todo estaba bien. En serio lo había intentado, pero cada vez que la tocaba algo dentro de él dolía. Como si estuviese traicionando algo, pero terminaba ignorándolo, dejándolo al fondo de todo.

Permitió que su pequeña lo besase y él correspondió acariciando con la yema de sus dedos su espalda descubierta. Ella se estremeció y por primera vez sintió que algo se encendió en él.

La beso, la abrazo, la toco, pero no era a ella a quien le hacía todo eso.

 _Zero..._

— _Haa~_

 _¡Zero!_

Recostó con cuidado su cuerpo, temiendo encarecer su furia. Se abrió paso entre las dos piernas enredándose en su cadera. Así debe de ser. Cuanto tiempo que no se sentía así. Beso su cara, su nariz, su labios y por ultimo mordió con delicadeza su cuello, insertando sus colmillos en la piel.

Espero él exquisito elixir con deseó, decepcionándose por él amargo y arenoso sabor de la sangre en su boca. Sus oídos sensibles captaron él metal chocar contra él piso y abrió los ojos, con la imagen del albino desvaneciéndose dando paso a una Yuki sonrojada.

Se irguió sobre ella, jadeante. En él suelo permanecía él arete de Zero, reluciendo un brillo metálico y sus ojos vino se ensancharon en comprensión.

¡Es imposible!

* * *

Él tiempo corría rápido para Zero y lento para Kaname. Una tortura para él castaño, y para él albino... No sabía que sentir, pero si sabía que quería salir.

Fuera, a correr en el bosque. ¡Libre!

Se supone que no puedo salir, salvo que uno de ellos éste conmigo a una prudente distancia de la casa y regresamos pronto.

No me gusta estar encerrado.

Bajo con cuidado las escaleras de mármol, sus pies desnudos no hacían ningún ruido, perfecto para él. Ellos no se darían cuenta. Cruzo él pasillo desolado hasta la puerta principal y fue ahí cuando los bellos de su nuca se erizaron.

— ¡Zero!

Mierda.

Detrás de él estaba él rubio envuelto en una enorme camisa negra. Definitivamente no era suya, pues apestaba a su compañero: Tyron.

—Se supone que debes estar durmiendo —Rei bajo los últimos peldaños con tranquilidad. A pesar de lucir una expresión estoica, su aura denotaba lo enfadado que estaba.

—El día es bonito, Zero.

Lo maldigo.

—Pero eres un vampiro

No...

—Duerme, Zero. La noche es para nosotros.

Soy un cazador...

* * *

Esa noche no bebí de él. Estaba furioso. Tampoco la siguiente noche, ni la siguiente, para entonces la garganta me escocía del dolor. Mi corazón latía muy rápido y jadeaba en busca de aire, lleve mis manos a mi cuello en un afán de serenarme. No lo lograba, se estaba volviendo una tortura. La fría humedad del bosque calaba mis huesos, haciéndome abrazar mi vientre en busca de calor. Calor que encontré a mi lado. Justo donde la cama se hundía.

—Kiryuu

Me aleje del moreno y lo escuche suspirar.

No quiero verle. Ni a él, ni a Rei. Sobre todo a Rei.

—Te estás haciendo daño.

¡Vete!

—Kiryuu, escúchame

¡Lárgate!

—No lo hagas por ti

Lo asesino con mi mirada, seguramente en un color rojo puro.

—Hazlo por él. Vive por él renacuajo.

Tyron toca mi vientre. No comprendo lo que dice, pero no retiro su mano.

Tengo tanta sed.

Cuando mi conciencia vuelve Rei está debajo mío, acariciando mis cabellos. Su cuello pálido estaba ensangrentado, manchando su camisa azul y las sabanas debajo de nosotros.

Lo hice de nuevo.

Gotas saladas caen sobre su rostro y él sangre pura limpia mis lágrimas con sus dedos, después me empuja hacia él en un abrazo donde me derrumbó finalmente.

¿Qué me está sucediendo?

—Lo siento, Zero, fui muy rudo contigo

Recuerdo a Tyron tocando mi estómago con ternura. Sus palabras.

Vivir por él...

—No debí decirte eso.

Recuerdo la sensación cálida, él sentimiento de protección cuando veo mi vientre.

—Zero...

Lo oigo palpitar dentro de mí. Conmigo.

—Tu estas...

Esperando un hijo.


	4. Chapter 4 - Zafiro

¡Hola mushashos! ;) ¡Alexan esta devuelta! Disculpen él retraso pero es que un montón de idas revueltas vinieron a mi cabeza con diferentes tiempos y no sabía cómo ponerlas en un solo capítulo :'V ay... Please no se enojáis, les deje de regalito "EL PASAR DE LOS AÑOS" - Amor Yaoi

Bueno, bueno los dejo leer en paz y me dejan sus tomates :')

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Estaba en el baño.

Estaba temblando.

Estaba nervioso, furioso. No sabía que sentir.

Hoy despertó, se vistió y salió a tomar su comida. Todo normal hasta ahí. Nada fuera de lo común, o eso creía. Recordaba a la chica que encontró en el comedor junto a Tyron y Rei, ellos dijeron que era parte de la familia junto a otros chicos. Una manada de lobos.

No hablo para nada con ella, pensaba en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. No podía creer que estuviese albergando un niño. De Kaname. Pensaba acerca de él bebe y por qué si estaba en estado su barriga seguía siendo plana, aunque podía oír sus latidos. La duda lo llevo a mirar a Rei, pero lo único que vio fue a la chica mirándolo con repulsión.

Estaba acostumbrado así que la ignoro y parece ser que no debió hacerlo. A la niña no le gusta ser ignorada y ahora estaba todo cubierto de jugo de naranja y pegajoso.

Arrugo la nariz, lleno la tina y se metió en ella. Se sumergió en él agua, mirando distraído las burbujas saliendo de su boca. Él agua lo relajaba y disfrutaba de ese azul opaco que le ofrecía incluso si era una tina y no un arroyo.

Emergió de nuevo encontrando a Rei.

—Hey... —Saludo dudoso

—Estoy duchándome

—Eso veo

Espero, pero él no salió.

—Vete —Ordeno

Contrario a si exigencia se desvistió y se metió con él.

Dos hombres, altos y fornidos en una tina pequeña no era lo ideal. Doblo las piernas para más espacio y aún así se tocaban, tanto que las rodillas de ambos sobresalían en la superficie.

Que incómodo.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Me ducho contigo

—Sal de aquí

— ¿Estás enojado?

—Vete al demonio

—Estás enojado —dijo afirmando y asintiendo con la cabeza — no lo hagas, le haces daño al bebe

—No me importa

—No parecía así hace una hora

Salió de la tina encabronado.

— ¡Zero!

Se vistió y salió, luego se encerró en su habitación.

* * *

No salió durante cuatro horas hasta que los antojos pudieron con él. Quería fresas con chocolate, vallas, frambuesas y un poco de pastel de queso, ese que Tyron trajo una vez.

Salió en busca de algo así y bajo las escaleras con los pies descalzos. De nuevo estaba lloviendo, lo olía y escuchaba las gotas caer, pero no había truenos. Era una simple llovizna.

Tyron estaba en la cocina y traía consigo una rebanada de pastel. Se volteo y ambos se quedaron viendo hasta que fue incomodo mirarlo. Tenía una mirada muy fuerte.

—iba a subírtelo

—No tenías porque, tengo pies para caminar

Tyron asintió y le entregó él plato.

—Tienes razón, eres fuerte, no creo que tengas problemas para caminar cuando cargues una enorme barriga

Fruncí el ceño dudoso.

¿Tendría tales problemas?

Se sentó en el sofá y comió su pastel angustiado. ¿Con qué cosas tendría lidiar en un futuro?

¡Espera!

¡¿Estaba pensando en darlo a luz?!

No, no, no. Eso no. Era un cazador, no pensaba traer al mundo a un ser para él que fue entrenado a liquidarlos.

No. Definitivamente no, cuando naciera él lo eliminaría.

Sí. Está decidido.

Así termino su rebanada y comió otros dos tazones de fresas y vallas.

Rei se sorprendió cuando le hable después de eso. No estaba enojado con él, sino conmigo mismo. No debí protegerlo. Bueno, al menos no reaccionar como una madre y su cría.

No soy una madre, sigo siendo hombre y tampoco sé cómo ser una madre. No recuerdo bien como fue la mía ¿por qué yo sería una?

Soy su padre, no ese bastardo de Kuran.

Solo yo.

Pase de página y retome mi lectura. Acabo de descubrir que los hijos de un sangre pura tienen un largo periodo de gestación. De tres a cinco años.

Que fastidio y viendo él hecho de que es él primer año y aun no crece, pasara lo mismo conmigo. Increíble.

También encontré que es importante tener al padre alrededor todo él tiempo, puesto que él repele todo enemigo que quiera dañar al infante.

Yo soy su padre.

Tyron y Reí son suficientes de guardianes. No necesito a Kuran y tampoco dejare que se acerque.

He oído de Rei que me están buscando, que me estaban dando por muerto o que he caído por fin al nivel E. Yo también me pregunto cómo es que sigo cuerdo y mejor que antes. Rei se gira cuando le expreso mi duda. Tyron solo suspira.

Intente sacar información de los chicos a quienes conocí en su entrenamiento. No conseguí nada más que la duda me carcomiese hasta ahora.

Ellos solo dijeron:

"¿No lo sabes?"

¡¿Saber qué?!

Mierda.

Me estoy enfadando. Debo relajarme antes de que incendie la biblioteca.

* * *

Retrocedí lentamente.

Hay un hombre extraño parado delante del ventanal, de espaldas. En mi lugar favorito. Emerge un aura muy extraña. Melancólica e imponente, no como Kuran o Rei. Era como Rido pero cálida como Tyron.

Sé que se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia. Sus ojos totalmente rojos carmesí me enfocaban por él cristal. Me veían.

Debo salir de aquí.

Ni Rei, ni Tyron están en casa. Salieron a la ciudad. Los chicos están en la otra cabaña a varios kilómetros, no llegaré.

Extraño tanto a Bloody Rose.

Él me miro sobre su hombro y me detuve. Su figura se mezclaba con la oscuridad de la noche, camuflajeado por la ropa negra que portaba, sin embargo su piel pálida, su cabello grisáceo y los rayos en él cielo no le hacían mucha justicia.

Mi corazón palpitaba como loco cuando ladeó medio cuerpo hacia mí. Si no tengo cuidado moriré.

Lo más discreto que pude cubrí inconscientemente mi vientre. Los bebes de sangre pura son una vitalidad para aquellos que deseen poder y belleza, pues están en su máximo punto de su desarrolló. Si se bebé la sangre de un bebe extirpado de su madre es como engullir una bomba de energía. Seria él más fuerte.

Pero nadie ha logrado vivir para serlo. La energía los mata rápidamente volviéndose locos.

Él sujeto desvío la mirada al libro en su mano.

¡Mierda! Ese libro dice todo acerca de los herederos sangre pura.

—El hijo de Kuran Kaname...

Me tense.

—Interesante —Añadió antes de cerrar el libro. Tomo otro y se sentó en mi asiento.

Su forma de moverse era tan fluida como él aire. No. Parecía moverse con él, como si no tocara él suelo. Elegante y silencioso como un felino.

No le he quitado la vista de encima por varios minutos, ni siquiera he parpadeado.

—Que miedo

Que ser tan extraño.

—No necesitas estar tan tenso Kiryuu

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral al verlo aparecer en frente de mí.

Estoy temblando.

Tengo miedo.

No puedo moverme.

Sus fríos dedos hicieron contacto con mi mejilla en un suave y casi inexistente toque. Retiro unos mechones plateados de mi frente.

—No tengas miedo Zero.

Él rojo desapareció y unos coloridos ojos zafiro chocaron contra mi amatista aterrado. Era como si él color azul naciese de ese lugar, un profundo azul vibrante pero sin luz.

Él vino de Kaname aún conservaba brillo la última vez que lo vio, y no daba miedo como los de este hombre.

La puerta principal abajo fue abierta de golpe haciendo un estruendo enorme.

¡Rei!

—R-Rei... —llame con un hilo de voz.

Él desconocido tenía la boca entreabierta, pero aun así podía ver los filosos colmillos sobre salir en sus labios. Ninguno de los dos apartaba la vista y poco a poco lo veía acercarse.

No vengas...

— ¡Zero!

La puerta de la biblioteca vibro a golpes. La manija estaba siendo forzada.

—Rei...

Mi voz. No la escucho. Solo oigo mi corazón a punto de explotar. Los latidos de mi pequeño también están agitados.

—Te encontré... —Susurro contra mis labios

— ¡Abre la puerta, maldito bastardo! —Rugió Tyron

Cuando la puerta cedió, él beso mis labios como una suave caricia y desapareció tan rápido que su toque se sintió fantasmal.

Después de eso ya no vi nada.

— _Hasta la próxima Kiryuu Zero~_

* * *

— ¡Kaname Onii-sama!

— ¡Kaname-sama!

 _¿Qué es este frío tan aterrador?_

Se preguntó antes de dejarse llevar por la oscuridad.

* * *

 _Un fulgor plateado alumbraba los suaves cabellos largos esparcidos en la almohada. En la cama dormía tan plácidamente él cazador arropado por un cobertor negro y blanco. Se acercó al bulto, acariciando con él dorso de sus dedos la mejilla de Zero._

 _¿Dónde estás?_

 _Pensó sentándose a su lado. Lo observo durante varios minutos, delineando sus facciones con la yema de sus dedos. Sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios._

 _Su corazón se llenaba de calidez al verlo tan cerca de él. Dormido y despreocupado. Había algo diferente en él, parecía más saludable. Más juvenil._

 _Su boquita roja coral hacia que sus propios labios cosquillaran por probarlos, aunque sabía que todo lo que sentía ahora era por culpa del vínculo que los unía. Por eso sentía todo ese pesar en este año. Le hacía falta su compañero forjado por accidente. Lo quería con él. Su ser, su sangre, su presencia, incluso su gruñona personalidad._

 _Beso su cuello con delicadeza. Si ese lazo nos los uniera no estaría haciendo algo tan ridículo, al menos no con Zero, sino con Yuuki._

 _Eso creía._

 _Apoyo su frente en la curvatura de su hombro y se acostó a su lado, abrazando su cuerpo. Había un bulto interponiéndose entre su brazo y él estomago del cazador, tan pequeño que su mano hormigueaba por acariciarlo. Y lo hizo._

 _Queriendo entrar más en contacto con su piel retiro él cobertor e introdujo su mano bajo la camisa de Zero._

 _Ese lugar en especial era más caliente. Lleno de energía. Y pudo escucharlo._

 _Tan bajito, pero rítmico._

 _Había un pequeño ser en él cuerpo de Zero._

 _¡Un bebe!_

* * *

Abrió los ojos atontado. Ese no fue un sueño.

Ese era Zero

¡Y su hijo!

Zero estaba gestando a su bebe.

Era suyo. Definitivamente.

Se incorporó tambaleándose.

—Onii-sama ¿Te encuentras bien?

Cerró los ojos y sostuvo su cabeza con su mano. La cabeza le estallaba. No debió levantarse de esa manera.

— ¡Onii-sama!

Suspiro cansado y miro a Yuuki. Coloco su mejor sonrisa falsa que podía y acaricio esas hebras opacas.

—Todo está bien Yuuki, solo fue él cansancio

—Los vampiros no se cansan

—Lo hacen Yuuki ¿has prestado atención a las clases de Aidou?

Yuuki se sonrojó y volteo a otro lado con las mejillas hinchadas.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo...

Río divertido.

Quizá Yuuki no podría jamás ser su compañera hasta la eternidad, pero seguía siendo su pequeña hermana. Hija de Juuri y Haruka.

Y Zero...

Tenía que encontrarlo.

Algo malo acaba de sucederle a pesar de haberlo visto tan tranquilo. Ese frío. Ese terror por querer huir. Él zafiro que vio antes de caer al suelo.

¿Quién se atrevió a atormentarlos?

No se lo perdonaría.

* * *

Ya es suficiente.

Dio enormes zancadas a la habitación de Rei.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Porque lo buscaba? ¿Porque lo cuidaban?

¡Quería respuestas e iba obtenerlas ahora!

Hace unas horas despertó en su cama con una sensación de seguridad y un tirón en su pecho. Se sentía tan bien que abrazo las sabanas con fuerza durante minutos, queriendo disipar toda paranoia que lo asaltaba.

Intento dormir de nuevo pero él color zafiro no le permitía cerrar los ojos. Dio tanto miedo, como él día en que sus padres murieron. En ese entonces creyó que iba a morir al igual que ahora.

Más Shizuka lo mordió y ese hombre lo beso.

Y lo último que escucho.

Hasta la próxima...

No quería volver a verlo.

No quería sentirse vulnerable. Estaba sensible, eso era seguro. Las nuevas sensaciones le hacían hacer cosas que no debía, cometer errores como un cazador novato no era lo suyo.

Si no hubiera sido un cobarde ese maldito estaría muerto.

Tal vez...

Parecía más peligroso que Kuran...

Bajo las escaleras haciéndose escuchar. En él sofá estaban todos reunidos. Tyron, Rei, la endemoniada del jugo y los chicos. En verdad, toda una manada de pardillos Fortachones.

Mis ojos amatista chocaron contra los lila de Rei parecía saber a lo que iba.

Él rubio se levantó y me extendió la mano.

—Te lo explicare todo, pero por favor Zero

—No le pidas que no se enoje —dijo Tyron

—Pero...

— ¡Rei! Se lo hemos estado ocultando

Rei suspiro resignado y me tomo de los hombros.

—Bueno —Dijo masajeándome — Estarías en todo tu derecho de golpearnos

—Patearnos él trasero

—Matarnos

—Torturarnos

Los chicos en un afín de animar el ambiente comenzaron a bromear. Joshua era él más dramático.

Me sentaron en un sillón individual, ahí podía verlos a todos y parecían nerviosos, con la cola entre las patas.

La curiosidad hacia que mi cabeza doliera, pero me sentía angustiado. Tenía la impresión de que lo que escucharía no sería de mi agrado.

Y vaya razón tenía.

Rei me miró fijamente con seriedad y dijo:

—Zero, eres un vampiro sangre pura. Descendiente de uno de los primeros reyes.

* * *

¡¿Les gusto?! ¿Tartas y tomates? ¡¿Qué tal mi escritura?!

Oh may gah :V

¿Qué creen que sea Rei y Tyron de Zero? ¿O él nuevo vampiro? Que se lo viola el hombre (/W\\) Kaname tiene un poderoso rival y eso se sabrá más adelante cuando él baby ya este mas crecido :V ¿Quieren que la barriga de Zero explote ya? Decidme lo que quieren please XD

Nos leemos mushashos ~


End file.
